How To Make A New Future
by DfangOO
Summary: After Naruto's battle with Pain and finding out who his father Tsunade shows him the Namikaze Estate. After being transported to the past Tsunade starts over while Naruto must hide his true identity. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**Chapter 1**

The Hidden Leaf Village was in a state of ruin. Shinobi had fallen while others were injured defending their home from Pain. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage was ready to defend the village and it's people with her life. One of the Pains headed straight for Tsunade when he showed up. The blonde genin and container of the Nine Tailed Fox, the one that made her believe again and come back to the village to be Hokage was once again there when he was needed most. Looking at him Tsunade could see them both, Jiraiya her now dead teammate and the Fourth Hokage. The blonde had truly grown into a strong shinobi and a great man. Tsunade knew there could only be greater things to come from the blonde before her.

The battle with Pain was over now. Naruto had insisted on facing Pain alone. After some assistance from Hinata and a confession that was a shock to the blonde Naruto snapped when he saw her beat down by Pain. He was almost lost to the Nine Tails when none other than the Fourth Hokage pulled him back. The one that had sealed the fox into him was standing right in front of him. As if this hadn't been enough of a surprise Naruto learned something hadn't seen coming. The Fourth Hokage was also his father. The village was now trying to pick up the pieces of this attack and Tsunade was now recovered. She had gone to look for Naruto and eventually found him in a place she didn't expect, the Namikaze Estate.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? How did you know about this place," she asked. The blonde in question was staring at a picture his father and a redheaded woman he concluded was his mother.

"It's true isn't it," he said softly. "The Fourth Hokage was my father wasn't he?"

Wide-eyed by the blonde's question she said, "Yes it's true, but how did you know that?"

"During the battle with Pain, after what happened with Hinata the Nine Tails took control. I'm sure you know about that already. The Fourth, he pulled me back. It was only in my mind but he was right there in front of me. Talking to him I learned how he was my father. I was helping out with rebuilding the village when I found this place," he explained.

"Are you ok," she asked.

"I was angry at first, pissed actually. For my own father sealing that fox inside me in the first place, for no one ever telling me before. Then I wasn't sure how to feel, I got to meet and talk to my dad and that made me happy. I was also sad that he had to die protecting the village," he told Tsunade.

"Do you hate me for keeping this from you? I wouldn't blame you if you did, a child has a right to know about their parents after all."

"I could never hate you. You've always been there for me and believed in me. I know you'd never keep this from me to hurt me. I do want to know why you never told me," he asked making eye contact with her.

"I had planned on telling you when you were old enough to claim you inheritance. The big reason for not telling you would have to be your father's enemies. If they found out about his son it could put you and the village in danger. It was thought that it would be safer this way," she explained.

"I understand that reason, I do. I'm upset that it took this long for me to learn the truth, but I understand that reason at least. This red-headed woman is my mother isn't she," Naruto asked.

"Yes, her name is Kushina Uzumaki. She was a lot like you in terms of personality actually, always full of energy."

"She's beautiful," said Naruto with a sad smile.

"She was, would you like me to leave you now?"

"No, could you stay for a while," he asked.

"Sure," Tsunade said with a smile. They proceeded to tour the estate, going through all the rooms. They eventually came to a vault underneath the estate. There were scrolls and books all over the place.

"I never knew this place was here. I guess Minato kept all his personal things in here," said Tsunade.

Naruto noticed an old scroll sitting by itself in a hidden room. Tsunade looked in the room to find him staring at this scroll. "What is that," she asked.

"I don't know," he said before opening the scroll. It started to glow and in a flash Naruto and Tsuande blacked out. When they came to they were on the ground near a lake. Tsunade was staring at Naruto with wide-eyes and a dropped jaw. Naruto was staring back at her every bit as surprised.

Finally breaking the silence they both said at the same time, "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE 12 YEARS OLD. WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Tsunade led Naruto to an underground room her family used on rare occasions. "Where are we," Naruto asked.

"This is a place no one outside my family knows about. It's not used much because it's reserved for emergencies," Tsunade told him.

"Do you know what's going on here because I sure don't," he asked.

As sharp as she ever was Tsunade realized what had happened. As impossible as it seemed she could only think one thing, "I think we're in the past. Did you notice the Hokage Monument and the faces on it?"

"You're right, but is it really possible?"

"How else do you explain all this? The question is figuring out what to do now," she said.

"Well what's today's date?"

After looking at a calendar she responded, "I remember, tomorrow it team placements."

"Do you think we're stuck here or what," he asked.

"I honestly don't know since nothing like this has ever happened before. Right now the only thing we can do is go from here," said Tsunade.

"Well you might have team placements tomorrow, but what about me? I'm kind of not supposed to exist yet," said Naruto.

"We'll think of something," she told him.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't touched that scroll this wouldn't have happened. I got us into this mess," he said apologetically.

Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and made eye contact with him. "Look what's done is done. Let's just focus on what we do next ok," she said staring straight into his blue eyes.

"Right," he said smiling again. After a minute he let out a chuckle that got Tsunade's attention.

"What," she asked.

"I just realized I can't really call you granny anymore. You're the same age as me now," he said.

"I didn't want you calling me granny before," she said.

"I always thought it was kind of our thing you know," he said. For some reason Tsunade blushed at that.

"Look it's late, I should get home before someone comes looking for me. You can get some sleep here and we'll figure something out tomorrow," she said.

"Well see ya tomorrow then," said Naruto.

**Note: **So this is the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto Universe. This is a work of pure fan fiction and I claim no rights to this property.

**NeoJubiSannin1870: **Naruto and Tsunade are currently 12.

**Chapter 2**

"So I talked to grandfather earlier and explained our situation," Tsunade said. She had gotten done with team placements and was now meeting with Naruto.

"You mean the first. You told him," Naruto asked a little surprised.

"We did a lot of talking and I think we've come to an arrangement," said Tsunade. "As far as I'm concerned there's not much of a problem to start over. You on the other hand are a different matter. I didn't tell grandfather who you are, but he understands your situation. You and I both know that Naruto Uzumaki will be born eventually."

"Yeah I know, so what am I supposed to do?"

"As far as your shinobi career goes, grandfather has no problem with you continuing to serve the village. Since we obviously can't have people know who you really are you will need a cover. What we've come up with is that you will receive missions and pay from specified locations. You will be assigned team members during missions that require them. You will wear a mask to hide your true identity and operate under a code name, much like ANBU," Tsunade explained. "Are you with me so far?"

When Naruto nodded she continued, "I know it normally doesn't work like this. With not even the hokage knowing the identity of a shinobi, but these aren't normal circumstances since you're not even supposed to exist yet. Grandfather would like to meet you and see what you can do. We managed to get together an outfit that will work missions."

"I've never done anything like this before," said an unsure Naruto.

"I know, but it won't be so bad will it? At least you'll get to continue being a ninja. Not to mention we need to make sure as little is known about you as possible," Tsunade finished.

"Yeah I know, I guess it might not be so bad. So when does he want to test me," he asked.

"Soon as you get dressed," she said before walking off.

**- Training Ground –**

"So you're our other mysterious future ninja," Hashirama said. "I am Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage."

The boy stood there in his black hoodie with the hood up. His headband on underneath and a mask that covered his mouth and nose. The only thing showing on his face were his eyes. He was also wearing black pants and sandals. "You can call me Shadow Fox," he said. Tsunade was there as well watching the whole thing.

"I assume Tsunade here has explained the arrangement we came up with," the first asked. Naruto nodded and the man continued, "before I send you on missions I would like to see how good you are. The way Tsunade talked about you in our meeting I would think you could walk on air," Hashirama said with a laugh.

Tsunade was embarrassed and blushing at that. Naruto was looking at Tsunade with interest. She could just see his smirk under that mask. "Really, what exactly has she been saying about me," he asked.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I was just saying that you were really strong and skillfull that's all," Tsunade said defensively.

"Really Tsunade, I thought I heard some admiration in your voice when you were telling me about him," Hashirama said continuing to laugh. "Well I guess I've embarrassed my grand-daughter enough for now. What do you say Shadow Fox, are you ready for this?"

"Ready for a match with the First Hokage, believe it." Naruto charged at him and threw the first punch. Hashirama was impressed with the boy's speed. When his punch was dodged the first Naruto followed up with a kick to the gut. Hashirama disappeared to reveal a wood clone.

"WOOD RELEASE: GREAT FOREST TECHNIQUE," Hashirama's arm tuned into a tree and shot at Naruto, pinning him against another tree. The pinned Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a clone with the real one landing a punch to the first's head. Jumping back Hashirama was smiling. "Nice, but we can't keep using clones all day you know?"

"I guess you don't know, clones are my thing. MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," an army of clones appeared. Hashirama was amazed by the sheer number of them, there had to be more than 50.

"Amazing, how do you have the chakra to summon so many clones? To produce as many clones as this would take an enormous amount of chakra."

"I'm full of surprises," he said.

"Well that's enough, I'm satisfied. Now that I've seen some of what you can do I'm ready to start giving you missions," said Hashirama. "I should have your first mission ready for you tomorrow."

**- Later –**

Naruto was in civilian clothes and having dinner with Tsunade. "What do you think of the new apartment," she asked.

"It's nice, better than my old one. Less run down and fewer bugs," he said. "So how's the team?"

"Jiraiya is still as much of a pervert as ever and Orochimaru is still hell bent on power," she said.

"What are we going to do about Orochimaru? We can't let things happen the way it did before can we," he asked.

"I know there are some things I'd like to change," she sad in a soft voice.

"I promise we'll save them," Naruto reassured her with a smile. Tsunade looked at him and gave him a small smile in return.

"You know Naruto, Sakura was the idiot. Any girl would be lucky to have you," Tsunade said. Naruto blushed at that comment.

"You-you really mean that," he asked in disbelief.

"I really do mean that. Do you still have feelings for her," she asked him.

"Honestly, I learned a long time ago that she'd never return my feelings. It was pretty evident after you healed Sasuke," said Naruto.

"I remember that," Tsunade said sadly at the memory. She remembered the look on Naruto's face and she felt her heart break for him. "She wouldn't even give you a look or any kind of thank you. I never wanted to see that look on your face again, you deserve better than that. You deserve better than what you've always gotten."

Naruto was in shock at Tsunade's heartfelt words. She really did care for him and it made him feel warm inside. Before he could say anything she continued, "What about Hinata, I heard about what happened during your fight with Pain. How do you feel about her?"

"Oh, you mean her confession. To be honest it shocked the hell out of me. I didn't see that coming at all. I've never really thought of Hinata as anything more than a friend. She's a good friend but I just don't feel anything more than that," he answered truthfully.

Suddenly Tsunade found herself imagining what it would be like if she and Naruto were together. The thought surprised her greatly. 'Why am I thinking like this about Naruto? Sure he's always been someone special to me. I never thought I had those kind of feelings for him though,' she thought as she was confused at the moment.

'Huh, why is she looking at me like that? She's got this far away look on her face,' Naruto thought to himself. "Are you ok," he asked her.

"Huh," said Tsunade coming out of her thoughts. "Yes I'm fine," she told him.

"By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. The fox is still here, I thought that since this was the past it might disappear or something. I found out it's still inside me though," he told her.

"What, when was this," she asked.

**Flashback-**

_Naruto was in bed asleep when he found himself in a familiar place. There were sewer like surroundings with leaky pipes above. There was a large cage right in front of him. Naruto knew exactly where he was. "You're still here," he asked surprised._

"_**You thought you got rid of me runt? You and I are bound together. Much to my annoyance you're not getting rid of me that easily,"**__ said the deep voice through the cage._

"_I thought when we ended up here in the past you might be gone. I'm not supposed to exist yet so how could you be sealed into me," asked Naruto._

"_**Maybe you aren't supposed to exist yet here you are,"**__ the fox said._

"_So if you're inside me how are you supposed to be sealed in the other Naruto when he's born?"_

"_**Well, if two Narutos can exist at the same time do you think it would be any different for me?"**_

_Realization suddenly dawned on the blonde, "There are two Nine Tails now."_

"_**Seems you are capable of intelligent thought,"**__ said the fox tauntingly._

"_I AM GETTING SICK OF YOUR DAMN INSULTS. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW GREAT AND POWERFUL YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU WILL RESPECT ME, UNDERSTAND?"_

"_**Respect you, you want me to respect you? You insolent, ignorant child dare demand respect from me? You try being sealed away in body after body like some kind of possession. You have someone dare to demand your power, something that is not their's to take. Yet they demand it like they have a right. You who think you know the first thing about me. You who are no different from the others dare demand my respect. If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now you pathetic child,"**__ said the Nine Tails._

_Naruto was taken aback by the fox's words. Finally finding his voice he spoke, "There were others you've been sealed into?"_

"_**Oh yes, In fact the other me is sealed into someone right now. You think your life has been bad. I've been locked up inside of people like you by a village who has seen my power and sought to claim that power for themselves. I am their weapon, their reassurance that their village's so called power is secured."**_

_Naruto stood there in silence, thinking about everything he had just been told. __**"No more words or demands runt? Do you finally understand why I can't stand you humans,**__" asked the fox._

"_You're right," Naruto said. "In the past I have been no better. On our first meeting I demanded your power as if you owed it to me. I was arrogant to think I could just take it. I had no idea you've been sealed into others before me. I never thought that you might be suffering just as much as I ever did. I can't imagine being sealed inside someone else like you have." After a minute he spoke again, "do you have a name?"_

_The fox was not expecting this question. __**"No one has ever asked if I have a name before."**_

"_You're right that I don't know anything about you. I thought I could start with your name," said Naruto._

_The fox thought for a minute before responding, __**"You want to know my name? If you really want to know earn it. Convice me why I should give a damn about telling you."**_

_**End Flashback-**_

"I see," said Tsunade. "I admit I never really thought about the Nine Tails like that. I guess I can see why he wouldn't like humans that much. And to think that there are two now."

"Did you know that there were others before me," Naruto asked.

"I did actually, there is my grandmother and your mother was the second," she told him.

"My mother was a container as well?"

"Yes, the Nine Tails was released the day of your birth and then sealed into you," said Tsunade.

"Your grandmother too you say," asked the blonde. Tsunade nodded and Naruto continued, "I want to meet her."

"You do, are you sure Naruto?"

"Yes, is she still around?"

"Yes she is, what are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know," Naruto said unsure.

"You realize that if you go talk to her it might lead to her finding out who you really are. Our plan was to keep as much about you secret as possible," said Tsunade.

"I know, but she's like me. There's another fox contained within her. I need to do this," said Naruto.

Tsunade just sighed, "alright Naruto, I'll take you to meet her. Jut please, be careful ok." Naruto gave her a smile and nodded his head.


End file.
